The present invention relates to waste treatment and more particularly, relates to a method of treatment of liquid hog manure.
The problem of the disposal of liquid hog manure is a worldwide one and there have been various proposals made to address the problem. Liquid hog manure is considered to be a severe environmental pollutant; one of the major problems of the manure is the amount of nitrogen. Although nitrogen is an essential nutrient for plant growth and other organisms, an excess of nitrogen in used water is known to cause problems. Thus, certain microorganisms utilize the nitrogen as a food source and consume oxygen to the detriment of other life in the water.
The problem is sufficiently severe that many locals have very strict regulations regarding the raising of hogs. The smell associated with the liquid hog manure is objectionable to most people. Accordingly, even though some farmers would like to increase their quota, regulations prohibit the same.
One of the problems with the treatment of liquid hog manure is the amount of pollutants therein--DBO.sub.5 totaling about 35 mg/liters DCO of approximately 80,000 mg/liters high salt contents as well as mineral contents, ammonium compounds, etc.
A problem which also exists in the pulp and paper/forest industry is the amount of residue generated during logging and pulp and paper operations. In one report pertaining to waste in the Province of Quebec, Canada, the report states that the pulp industry daily generates 3,700 metric tonnes of dry residue. The same report shows that the pulp and paper firms recovered only 56.2% of the energy value of the wood while 41.1% of residues were typically disposed by burial.
While again various proposals have been advanced for the productive use of waste for residue generated by the pulp and paper/forestry industries, such proposals have generally involved a significant expense compared to any potential revenue generation.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a process which would utilize waste inputs from different sources and while at the same time generating value added product.